When I Pretend
by xo Drama xo Junkie xo
Summary: Miley's with Aaron,Jake and Jessi are 2gther,Ollie nd Missy r goin strong,and Lily is feeling left out...and jealous. Lily has feelings for som1 who she thinks loves someone else. Oliver likes someone new, but doesn't want to break Missy's heart. Loliver.
1. Chapter 1

Just the lyrics to the song, kinda gives you the plot, more or less.

Prologue

Thoughts of you keep running through my head  
Images I just want to forget  
I look in the mirror and put on a happy face  
But nobody sees it,  
And I don't believe it

I..Bought into every word you said  
I never thought it's something I'd regret  
I look at you now and wonder who I see  
im lost in a frenzy  
and it's never ending

The way we used to talk all night  
I still get butterflies  
When I go there again..  
I see the way you used to smile  
If only for a while  
But only if i pretend

if i could draw the world i want to see  
I know just how I picture it to be  
I stand here alone and know that it all was real  
You say you don't need it  
I know you don't mean it  
And I don't believe it

The way we used to talk all night  
I still get butterflies  
When I go there again..  
I see the way you used to smile  
If only for a while  
But only if i pretend

I'm where I want to be  
Don't you wake me from this dream..  
Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh OOh...oh Yeah  
When I go there again..  
I see the way you used to smile  
If only for a while..

The way we used to talk all night  
I still get butterflies  
When I go there again..  
I see the way you used to smile  
If only for a while  
But only if i pretend  
Only if I pretend  
Oh Oh


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Y'all may think I own Hannah Montana, but if you do, you are sadly mistaken. I don't even own Missy, She's my friend's sister.

Previously...

_"Hey, Lilly, what's up?"_

_"Guess who Oliver's going to prom with?"_

_"Who?"_

_"Guess"_

_"You?"_

_"I wish. But no. He's going with..._

1-Meet Missy Mueller

Miley's POV

"I wish. But no. He's going with Missy Mueller"

I almost dropped the phone. "I'm sorry, Missy Mueller? No...it...it can't be. It just...can't"

"Well, tell that to them."

Missy Mueller...How can I begin to explain her? Hmm...I'll try...She is co captain of the cheerleading squad. Yeah, she is. Jessi is the other co-captain, so you would think they were friends, right? WRONG. We all hate her! She's EVIL and BACKSTABBING!! Whew. Glad I got that out of my system...But that's Missy for you. (**AN, the Missy Mueller I know is, like, totally opposite of this. She's awesome. Unless you are her brother, cause he thinks she's an coniving, plotting, evil demon. Which she is, but that's what makes her so cool. She's not actually a junior, but in this story, she is. So there. Yeah.**) She's evil and crazy, and she hates us nearly as much as we hate her. Like, we're mortal enemies from another life or something. Oliver was the only one who actually ever talked to her out of our group. All of the rest of us hate her because she's mean to Lilly, and we like to stick up for eachother. Lilly and Missy go way back. As far as preschool. And they still hate eachother. It's creepy.

"Lilly, I know he doesn't like her"

"Umm...he's going to prom with her, he obviously likes her!" Lilly said. Poor thing. "How would you know he doesn't like her?"

_Because I have EYES!! And there's the fact that...he told me he likes you!! UGH!_ I would have liked to say that, but I wasn't about to break Oliver's trust. "He...I can't tell you why! But he doesn't like her, I'm sure of it!"

"Well...I'll see you at seven, okay?"

"Okay, I got a limo for us."

"Awesome, see ya then"

We hung up and I went downstairs, where my dad was feeding Aaron a salad and Jackson was sitting on the couch. He got up when I came into the room, and I screamed. I hadn't seen him since he left for college. I ran over and jumped into his arms, hugging him tight.

"Hey, Miles?" He said. It sounded kind of strained.

"Yeah?" I said, still holding him tight.

"I can't breathe."

I let go, barely. "Oops, sorry. I'm just so glad you came!" I hugged him again, not as tight this time. "How come you didn't tell me you were coming down?"

"It was a surprise. I wanted to see you and the poor shlub you were dragging to prom. And would you look at that, I already know him!" I looked at Aaron, who smiled.

I stared. He was...wow. He wore a black tux with a tie and vest the same color as my dress. I might have to bring a bat to prom to keep the other girls off of him...

"What, is there something on my face?" He said. I laughed.

"No, I love you tux though. It looks really good on you." I walked over to him and kissed him on the cheek.

"Ahem, parent and older brother in the room!" Jackson said, pretending to gag and hiding a smile.

I turned and smacked his arm. "Once a dork, always a dork" I smiled when he glared at me.

After a while, and a lot of pictures, I heard a car horn honk outside. "Looks like its time to go" Aaron said, offering me his arm. My dad stopped us.

"One more."

"Oh, come on, Daddy! You already have, like, a thousand on there, give the poor camera a break!" I said.

"Oh, just one more, and I'll let you go. Please?"

"Fine." I whispered something in Aaron's ear while my dad got the camera, and then smiled innocently when he turned the camera towards us.

But just before the camera clicked, Aaron and I made funny faces. Then, before my dad could see the picture, we ran out to the limo.

Lilly's POV

I had just finished my makeup and come downstairs when I heard a horn honk outside. I squealed and ran outside, locking the door behind me. My mom and dad were already at a movie, so I didn't have to deal with the usual parent picture frenzy. I didn't have a date either though...oh well, I was going with my two best friends in the whole world, who, admittedly, had dates of their own, but I hoped they would spend at least a little time with their poor, dateless friend.

Who was I kidding?

I hopped into the limo and sat across from Miley, who was kissing Aaron. But when I got in, she stopped and talked to me. I was having a great time, until we pulled into Oliver's driveway.

I hate her. She's more evil than I ever suspected.

And she was wearing a gorgeous dress that made Oliver stare. Like she was the only person alive.

Why couldn't he look at me like that?


	3. Chapter 3

**Previously...**

_I hopped into the limo and sat across from Miley, who was kissing Aaron. But when I got in, she stopped and talked to me. I was having a great time, until we pulled into Oliver's driveway._

_I hate her. She's more evil than I ever suspected._

_And she was wearing a gorgeous dress that made Oliver stare. Like she was the only person alive._

_Why couldn't he look at me like that?_

2-I hate her

Lilly's POV

_I hate her, Ihate her, I hate her, I hate her, I hate her, I hate her, I hate her, I hate her! _I chanted inside my head, all the time glaring at the back of Missy's head._ I hate her, I hate her, I hate her, I hate her, I hate her! She's eeeeevil! _Miley inturrupted my thoughts by sitting to my right. She was talking, but I couldn't hear her. I nodded my head when she paused, muttered the occasional "yeah" or "Uh-huh". Then she looked at me.

"You're not even listening are you?"

I nodded my head. She waved her arm in front of my face. "Hello? Lilly!"

"Lilly, you okay?" I heard a different voice say. I looked up in the direction it came from and saw _him_. I looked down again.

I heard him talk to Miley. "Miles, what's wrong with Lilz?"

Then I heard the incarnate of all evil, "Who cares, Ollie? I wanna _dance!_" He never let anyone but _me _call him Ollie before_ it _came along...

"Missy, don't call me Ollie, kay?"

"B-but but I-I" She sputtered. Ha! Triumph! But oh, how quickly glory fades...

"Fine, _Oliver,_ but can we go dance now?" _say no, say no, say no..._

"Yeah, Lilly, I'll see you later." I nodded. What was wrong with me?

"Wait!" I grabbed his arm to keep him from leaving, and there was a breif tug-of-war GOOD vs. EVIL (Me vs. Missy) Poor Ollie(Ha! I'm aloud to call him that! Ha!) was basically having his arms torn off, and finally, Missy let go. but I had been tugging on Oliver's arm with so much force that her letting go caused hin to fall on top of me.

Oops...

He looked down at me, confused. He started to lean towards my face a little when, just my luck, the Evil One pulled him up. _I hate her!_

"OH, gosh, Ollie! (There she goes again) I'm soooo sorry!"

"I-It's cool..." He combed his hand through his hair. "Um..." Kiss Me came through the speakers. "Do you want to dance?" He said sheepishly, looking at his feet.

"Yes! Oh, I love this song, it's so perfect!" Said Missy.

"Actually, " Oliver interrupted. "I was asking Lilly..." _Mwahahaha! Take THAT! _

_Kiss Me out of the bearded barley,  
nightly, beside the green green grass.  
Swing, swing, swing the spinning step,  
you wear those shoes and I will wear that dress._

Oliver spun me around. I felt like I was flying

_Oh, kiss me beneath the milky twilight,  
lead me out on the moonlit floor.  
Lift your open hand,  
strike up the band and make the fire flies dance,  
silver moon's sparkling, so kiss me._

Kiss me down by the broken tree house,  
swing me upon its hanging tire.  
Bring, bring, bring your flowered hat,  
we'll take the trail marked on your father's map.

_Oh, kiss me beneath the milky twilight,  
lead me out on the moonlit floor.  
Lift your open hand,  
strike up the band and make the fire flies dance,  
silver moon's sparkling, so kiss me.  
la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la_

He smiled and looked me in the eye.

_Oh, kiss me beneath the milky twilight,  
lead me out on the moonlit floor.  
Lift your open hand,  
strike up the band and make the fire flies dance,  
silver moon's sparkling, so kiss me.  
now kiss me_

And he did...

_la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la_


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: HA! I actually own something! hahahaha! I actually own Cori Sanders, I don't know anyone named that, which is what i usually do. but she only exists in this chapter, so she doesn't really count...grr..._

_**Previously...**_

"Do you want to dance?" He said sheepishly, looking at his feet.

"Yes! Oh, I love this song, it's so perfect!" Said Missy.

"Actually, " Oliver interrupted. "I was asking Lilly..." _Mwahahaha! Take THAT! _

_Kiss Me out of the bearded barley,  
nightly, beside the green green grass.  
Swing, swing, swing the spinning step,  
you wear those shoes and I will wear that dress._

Oliver spun me around. I felt like I was flying

_Oh, kiss me beneath the milky twilight,  
lead me out on the moonlit floor.  
Lift your open hand,  
strike up the band and make the fire flies dance,  
silver moon's sparkling, so kiss me. _

_Kiss me down by the broken tree house,  
swing me upon its hanging tire.  
Bring, bring, bring your flowered hat,  
we'll take the trail marked on your father's map._

_Oh, kiss me beneath the milky twilight,  
lead me out on the moonlit floor.  
Lift your open hand,  
strike up the band and make the fire flies dance,  
silver moon's sparkling, so kiss me.  
la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la_

He smiled and looked me in the eye.

_Oh, kiss me beneath the milky twilight,  
lead me out on the moonlit floor.  
Lift your open hand,  
strike up the band and make the fire flies dance,  
silver moon's sparkling, so kiss me.  
now kiss me_

And he did...

_la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la_

**2-Thoughts of you**

Oliver's POV

"Oliver, what did you do to Lilly? She's not leaving her house! What happened last night?" Miley yelled at me. It was the night after prom and I wasn't happy with myself either, but I wasn't able to say that, as everyone was yelling at me too much.

"Well, you see..."

_**The night before...**_

_I was dancing with Lilly. The song happened to be 'Kiss Me' and I was getting caught up in memories of how I had felt for Lilly before I ruined the whole thing by asking Missy to the prom..._

_The darn song kept repeating it._

_Over and over and over again..._

_'...so kiss me...now kiss me...'_

_So finally, I kissed her!_

_Not Missy, my prom date, but Lilly Truscott._

_My best friend._

_After the kiss ended, I felt my brain draining through my ears. I couldn't think properly, couldn't understand the looks on Lilly's or Missy's faces._

_So I ran..._

_I ran into the courtyard, where I saw Cori Sanders, a girl I had liked back in the fourth grade, and she liked me now, as far as I had heard._

_She walked over to me and I could see she'd been crying._

_"Hey, Oliver."_

_"Hey, Cori, what's wrong?"_

_"My boyfriend broke up with me because I can't seem to get over y - uh...someone else..."_

_"Who?" The instant I asked, I regretted it._

_"Um...you, actually..."_

_"Really?"_

_"Yeah, but you're too into Lilly Truscott...and you two are, like, the perfect couple."_

_I don't know what made me do it, but I kissed her just for saying that._

_But the friendly, grateful kiss I had in mind backfired when Lilly walked out of the auditorium, into the courtyard where Cori and I were standing, mid-kiss..._

"...and she walked away, and I haven't been able to talk to her because she won't answer my calls!"

"Well...Can you really blame her?"

"Miley! Do you always have to take her side?"

"Oliver, I'm not taking sides, I'm just saying, put yourself in her shoes! If you had walked in on her kissing some guy, how would you feel?"

I thought for a second, then realized how much Lilly had been hurt by that one, seemingly harmless kiss...


	5. Chapter 5

3-One seemingly "harmless" kiss

Lilly's POV

"Lilly, you should've _seen_ Oliver. He won't leave his house either! Not until you start returning his calls, anyway. I told you he didn't like Missy." Miley said over the phone

"No, but you never told me about Cori, Miley! What if he doesn't like me?"

"AAAUGH! Lilly! I...Okay, don't tell him I told you, okay?"

"Um, okay..."

"He told me before he broke up with Becca that he liked you. He told me not to tell you. I-"

"Miley, I...I have to go, okay?"

"Uh...Okay"

"Bye"

"Bye"

I hung up and dialed an all too familiar number.

_Ring...Ring...Ring...Ring..._

_**"Lilly?"**_

_"I-yeah, Oliver?"_

_**"Yeah...um...Listen, Lilly..."**_

_"No, don't...I-I overreacted. It's cool. Um, so...we cool?"_

_**"Yeah, I-"**_

_"So...friends?"_

_**"Um...but I-"**_

_"Cool, my mom's calling, gotta go!"_

_Click_

Oliver's POV

_Ring...Ring...Ring...Ring..._

I answered the phone

_**"Lilly?"**_

_"I-yeah, Oliver?"_

_**"Yeah...um...Listen, Lilly..."**_

_"No, don't...I-I overreacted. It's cool. Um, so...we cool?"_

_**"Yeah, I-"**_

_"So...friends?"_

_**"Um...but I-"**_

_"Cool, my mom's calling, gotta go!"_

_Click_

"I...like you...aaaugh!" I threw the phone down on my bed and walked outside.

"So...How'd she take it?" Miley was waiting on the porch.

"When did you get here?"

"About five minutes ago. How'd she take it? Did you even tell her?"

"No, she had to go before I got the chance to tell her..."

"It's okay, Oliver, oh, I know! You can tell her monday, at school!"

"I'll think about it..."

"That's all I ask. Well, my dad has dinner waiting, so I gotta go home. Bye!" She hugged me and walked off. Well, at least she got to be carefree, she got her love. If only I could get mine...


End file.
